forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Neverwinter
New Neverwinter is a proposed 'city' being built around the ruins of Neverwinter, but in reality it is a simple propaganda movement by Lord Dagult Neverember to annex the city to Waterdeep. The movement to create New Neverwinter is being headed by Neverember, whose titles include the Open Lord of Waterdeep, the Lord Protector of Neverwinter, and the heir of Nasher. The propaganda has gone on from 1462 DR to 1480 DR. The backplot of the movement is headed by a war between the nations of Thay and Netheril caused due to the activation of a Dread Ring in Neverwinter Wood. This 'shadow war' also serves as the basis for the Ashmadai and Waterdeep's activities in Neverwinter. Factions There are many factions involved in the New Neverwinter movement, with Waterdeep being the faction that started the movement, taking advantage of the doings of the Ashmadai, Shadovar and those of Thay. All four factions are the main powers in New Neverwinter, though others such as the Aboleths and Many-Arrows are also involved. Shadovar-Thay War The Shadovar-Thay War was the conflict that resulted during the New Neverwinter movement. Ironically, while the two main participants were Netheril and Thay, the war was actually an all out war between several factions for the jewels of Neverwinter. As a result, while all the conflict in the war was undoubtedly centered around the Netherese and Thayans, there were in fact, several factions all at war with each other. The War Starts 1451 DR: The city of Neverwinter was crumbling due to the Spellplague. Seeing potential in the area, Szass Tam commissioned the elven warrior Dahlia Sin'felle to create a Dread Ring for Thay around the area. Around the same time, the Shadovar received reports that Xinlenal could potentially be located somewhere within Neverwinter Wood. Although aware of the boons it could provide to Netheril, the Shadovar were preoccupied by High Imaskar and the attempts of Brennus Tanthul to find Vasen Cale. Thus, Draygo Quick was given the privilege of choosing who would lead the excavation. Selecting Herzgo Alegni, Quick sent the tiefling to Neverwinter. There Alegni decided to opt for a more legal approach, forcing the Lord of Neverwinter to rename the Winged Wyvern Bridge the Herzgo Alegni Bridge to allow him unlimited access to Neverwinter Wood. Dahlia, however, allied herself with Korvin Dor'crae and Valindra Shadowmantle to find a way to create the Dread Ring. Arriving at Gauntlgrym, with the help of Jarlaxle and Athrogate, Dahlia activated the primordial Maegra who proceeded to destroy Neverwinter. This was the first bit of conflict between the Shadovar and the Thayans, as the destruction of Neverwinter effectively negated Alegni his claim on Neverwinter. It also allowed Sylora Salm to take control of the Thayan operation. The destruction of Neverwinter also tore a giant Chasm through the earth of Neverwinter. Reaching the depths of the Underdark, this rift opened wide to an underground sea where the Abolethic Society was experimenting on the Spellplague and the creatures of Neverwinter. With the Chasm open, Abolethic activity on the surface dramatically increased with more topside monsters being experimented on. They began plaguing sentient beings with hallucinations and nightmares - although this was nothing compared to what the Society planned to enact. Since they were threatened with their operations being exposed, the aboleths bolstered their defenses and sent some of their early experiments to the surface to discourage adventurers traveling down the Chasm. The War Wanes 1462 DR: For eleven years, the Netherese remained idle, preoccupied in their own machinations, while Salm finally completed the Dread Ring. In order to strengthen it, however, she tried to reawaken Maegra and in order to re-access Gauntlgrym, Salm forged an alliance with the Ashmadai. Sending Valindra to Gauntlgrym, the Ashmadai summoned the Pit Fiend Bealtimatuche who killed Thibbledorf Pwent and fought the death with Bruenor Battlehammer. The Ashmadai and Valindra both remained in service to Salm, although Dahlia began to plot against her with Drizzt Do'Urden. By this time, Alegni and Barrabus the Gray had returned to reclaim Neverwinter. When Valindra Shadowmantle and the Ashmadai attacked the city, Barrabus led the Shadovar against them, marking the first conflict between the two groups in eleven years. With war officially declared, the Shadovar took the first victory. The Winged Wyvern Bridge was renamed the Walk of Barrabus, granting Alegni the claim to search for Xinlenal. Resuming his identity as Artemis Entreri, Barrabus joined up with Dahlia and helped kill Sylora Salm. This marked the most significant event in the war thus far as Thayan power was transferred to Valindra Shadowmantle, whose temporary retreat caused relatively few Ashmadai to remain loyal to Szass Tam. Due to Sylora's aggression against Netheril and Alegni's operation being close to the Dread Ring, the tiefling was able to seize control and become the lead general of the Shadovar against Szass Tam. Tyrannically taking lordship over Neverwinter, Alegni decided to forge an army to fight Valindra with and created the White Guard, led by Jelvus Grinch, and the Shadow Guard, led by his Netherese lieutenants. Another player had entered the war by this time, the Abolethic Sovereignty. Invadiah had sent Arunika to corrupt the Sovereignty's Brother Anthus, but she had been corrupted instead. Arunika proceeded to work with Thay and seduced Herzgo Alegni. Eventually, Entreri, Do'Urden and Dahlia attacked Alegni, defeating him and forcing him to forfeit Charon's Claw. Arriving at Gauntlgrym once more, the Shadovar started an assault against House Xorlarrin as Entreri destroyed Charon's Claw. There, Dahlia also killed Herzgo Alegni, stalling Shadovar advances, forcing them out of Neverwinter. Brother Anthus later killed Arunika for her relationship with Alegni. Although the war against Thay had been stalled, Draygo Quick and Effron were given the option of continuing it immediately. Instead, due to Effron wanting to leave the Shadovar and Quick being more interested in finding Chosen for Telamont Tanthul, the Netherese were left with no general against Valindra. As such, the war, the Thayans and the Netherese dissipated out of Neverwinter for the time being. Period of Inaction 1467 DR: Arriving in the city was Dagult Neverember, who on behalf of the Lords of Waterdeep, immediately took control of the situation. Stirring up the New Neverwinter propaganda movement, Neverember took advantage of the damage once caused by the Thayans and Netherese with his hired hands and goons rebuilding the city. Neverember's New Neverwinter movement was pure propaganda to stir up nationalistic feelings within the population. Although Neverember desired to take the crown of Neverwinter, he was aware that simply doing so would cause his support to dry. Desiring to make the people of Neverwinter feel indebted and feel gratitude towards him, Neverember hoped to offer the people new facilities, market opportunities, access to goods, work and safety. He hoped to do this so that when the time was right, the people would beg him to be king. However, to anyone not critically involved in his planning, Neverember did not disclose his plans for the throne. Aware that if any possible heirs to the throne came forth his chances at becoming king would be ruined, Nevermber kept a reliable network of spies to watch and report on any such heirs. Neverember's savants managed to trace his own lineage back to Vers Never, a bastard son of Nasher Alagondar and give him a direct claim to the throne. Aware though that his word alone would not be enough, Neverember ordered the creation of books to link him to the royal line. The arrival of Neverember and the accompanying flurry of activity drew the attention of the Sovereignty, with the aboleths coming to see the reconstruction of Neverwinter as a threat to their plans. It also drew the attention of Jarlaxle Baenre, who set loose his spies of Bregan D'aerthe to operate in Neverwinter. Much power continued to lie beneath the soil of the area around Neverwinter, with only some having had been released when the city was destroyed. Scheming Valindra continued to try and mine it all for her master. Although it had proved impossible for any Dread Ring to be used twice, Valindra's rebuilding crew worked tirelessly to repair the damaged areas of the ring. In her spare time, Valindra studied the nature of the Dread Ring so that she could one day restore it or give it a new purpose. Her studies warranted discovery, as she learned that Neverwinter Wood was the perfect location for a Dread Ring because the land surged with magical energy due to the bones of Lorragauth, an ancient Black Dragon. Netherese interests around Neverwinter became much more vested after Clariburnus Tanthul himself decided to lead the effort to restore Xinlenal - which Herzgo Alegni failed to do. Although he had a variety of different schemes, all of Clariburnus' plans led back to Xinlenal. Few even knew the Netherese had returned and even fewer knew why, with the Netherese headstrong on restoring the Enclave built by Iolaum. Arriving in Neverwinter Wood, the Netherese were confronted by the Uthgardt Gray Wolf tribe but by playing to tribal traditions managed to convince the barbarians to join up with them. The Rebellion Starts 1472 DR: Not all Neverwinter citizens trusted Neverember's beneficent smile, the men and women who refused to abandon the city following its destruction banded up together as the Sons of Alagondar. Swearing loyalty to Neverwinter, despite going up against a much larger cause, the Sons of Alagondar traced their lineage back to Nasher Alagondar's loyalist servants and were content. Leading the Sons of Alagondar was none other than a member of the Harpers known as Cymril. Under Cymril, the Sons of Alagondar's actions were nonviolent but annoying in nature by creating minor sabotages, stealing supplies and embarrassing mercenaries. War Reignited 1477 DR: Tensions between the Thayans and the Netherese would once again erupt into war, this time over a squabble in territory on Toril and the Shadowfell. Their battling in Neverwinter Wood became so violent that it could only be described as attrition. For twenty years the orc population of Neverwinter Wood began to rise again, but finally, Obould XVII of the Many-Arrows Kingdom sent his vanguard Vansi Bloodscar to explore operations in the area. Rather than report back to Obould, Bloodscar took over the Cloak Tower and claimed northern Neverwinter for Many-Arrows. Mounting reprisals against the Sons of Alagondar, Neverember's actions resulted in the death of Cymril. A huge blow against the rebels, a power vacuum was created within the Sons of Alagondar and the disorganization caused internal conflict. Scattered, the Sons of Alagondar movement would have perished had they not found allies in the Dead Rats gang and received funds from the Thayans. Led by Rsolk, the Dead Rats made a lair in the sewers of the city to further their attempts at a criminal empire. As an end goal, the Dead Rats hoped to usurp the Sons of Alagondar and take control of Neverwinter. The recent events, however, split the Sons of Alagondar into the Nashers and the Graycloaks. To insure Neverember's distraction, Valindra continued to fund the Nashers due to their more violent approach which included assassination, riots and sabotage. Under Arlon Bladeshaper, the Nashers found themselves at odds with the more diplomatic Graycloaks. Skilled at bribery, infiltration and forgery, the Graycloaks wanted to pressure Neverember into relinquishing power to the civilians. The Graycloaks found themselves led by Madame Rosene. Despite being fractured, the Nashers and Graycloaks did continue to communicate with each other. Taking his role as Lord Protector seriously, Neverember sent his mercenaries to oust the orcs in the River District and the plaguechanged monstrosities at the Wall. Beyond establishing laws and keeping peace, Neverember considered it a goal of his to root out any rebels. Aware that installing forces from Waterdeep would fuel the rebellion, Neverember relied on soldiers from Mintarn led by Sabine. A natural delegator, Neverember left the city's policing, defense and security to Sabine, who ruthlessly quashed disturbances and eradicated leaders. In addition, Neverember installed Soman Galt as the mayor of the city. However, with his power in Neverwinter growing, Neverember ultimately relinquished much power in Waterdeep, visiting the Masked Lords irregularly. With Cymril's death, the Harpers experienced yet another setback in the region as their relationship with the Sons of Alagondar had become strained. With only around eleven members in the region, of whom only two were agents, the Harpers spent most of their time trying to figure out how to unite the rebels under a single cause once more. Their minor presence meant they too knew nothing of the Thayan or Netherese activities. To the aboleths, the returning refugees simply proved to be a larger body of people on whom they could experiment. Completely unaware of the work of the Abolethic Sovereignty, Neverember was unaware that the aboleths were sending minions to keep him busy. The most he knew was that the plaguechanged were Spellplague monstrosities. The Sovereignty collected these plaguechanged creatures to join their fledgling Symphony of Madness, with selected members serving as conduits for the Spellplague's energy. Aware of the implications of finding Gauntlgryrm, Neverember began to send scouts out to find the ancient Dwarven homeland. In her desire to restore the Dread Ring, Valindra also began looking for a way to the capital of Delzoun by researching the area around Mount Hotenow and Neverwinter Wood. A colony of illithids, unaware they were being aided by the Abolethic Sovereignty, retook Gauntlgrym's lower levels. Using the Symphony of Madness, the aboleths controlled the illithids' elder brain but their continued control began to mutate the mind flayers. Also present in Gauntlgrym were the duergar, who knew not why there were even there, but enjoyed mining the Hellthorn. An even more dangerous faction, the drow of House Xorlarrin, also neared the caverns of Gauntlgrym. Having not seen their holy scepter in some time, the Ashmadai believed Valindra to have spirited it away - unaware that Szass Tam reclaimed it. Split into two sects, the Ashmadai was divided between those slavishly loyal to Asmodeous and those cared more about acquiring power than paying homage to it. The former group, led by Favria, served Thay as the scepter's holder. The less fanatical branch, led by Mordai Vell, was responisble for the rise of the Ashmadai as a shady, manipulative powerhouse in Neverwinter. The two sects rarely ever interacted, with their members not even aware of each other. Favria and Mordai Vell often met up with each other though to discuss future machinations. It was in this way that the Ashmadai operated under the nose of Valindra Shadowmantle. Although they still payed lip service to Thay, under Mordai Vell, the Ashmadai advanced their own plots. Favria's branch were little more than thugs. Either as daylight leaders or through secret intimidation, Vell desired to control Neverwinter. Lacking numbers, Vell was aware he could not operate openly in the city and thus devised a pod system. Becoming more aggressive, Vell instructed his followers to mark shellacked buildings and corpses with the symbol of Asmodeous, hoping to cull the population in quiescence. Despite Favria's personal opinions, Vell's plans worked like a charm. The Ashmadai made huge overtures to Neverember, which he in large mostly accepted. Since he knew little about the Ashmadai though, Neverember did not reveal much to them. Grossly underestimating their power, Neverember believed he could use them. Inversely, the Ashmadai began to turn Neverember's own people to their cause - controlling most of the mercenaries guarding the Chasm and wooing a handful of Neverember's close retainers. The Ashmadai's effort to seduce Neverember's allies went all the way to the top, with Mordai Vell personally pursuing Sabine. Ultimately, Vell hoped to induct Neverember himself. Although Vell did allow other cults, including the Glaysans, to operate in the city - he made sure that none of them could become powers. One of of Valindra's many sanctums lay beneath the Castle Never where she and her servants prepared the bodies of the Neverwinter Nine for a special sort of animation. Elsewhere, Valindra animated dozens of bodies at a time. Using a special ritual, the Thayans marched the undead through the Shadowfell. From there, the undead would either go join the labor force at the Dread Ring or battle the Netherese in the Shadowfell or at Thay's borders. Desiring to dig up the remains of Lorragauth, Valindra forced the Cult of the Dragon, led by Adimond Kroskas, to aid her in her efforts at creating a Dracolich. However, since the ritual to create a Dracolich could only be done on living dragons, Valindra hoped that a restored Dread Ring would supercharge her and allow her to raise Lorragauth. After hearing reports that the Thayans had returned to the city, Neverember sent out a probe to investigate the reports. However, no definitive answer came back and Neverember remained ignorant to the Thayan presence - much to Valindra's liking. Her alliance with the Nashers also supplied Valindra with valuable information of the events in Neverwinter. Completely ignorant of Netherese interests in the region, Neverember had unwittingly hired several Shadovar agents to conduct discrete assassinations. Neverember's ignorance was so much that he was entirely unaware that hundreds of Shades, Shadar-kai, humans, undead and constructs were at work under Prince Clariburnus to unearth Xinlenal and restore it. This was mostly due to the fact that few ventured as far into Neverwinter Wood as Xinlenal was buried. As the mythallar of Xinlenal was broken, Netherese spellcasters began to rebuild it using raw residuum. Scouring the region for the tools needed by the Shadovar, Clariburnus sought several powerful magical items from which he could get residuum. Sacking the ruins of Sharandar, the Netherese were able to keep the Fey off guard and easily killed any Eladrin that got in their way. With his hunt for magical items keeping him occupied, Clariburnus placed Orthinos Eln in charge of the excavation. Some Shadovar believed Iolaum to still be alive and began to seek him out. Heart of the War 1478 DR: With conflict having reached the borders of Thay, Valindra began to send hordes of undead against the Netherese as much as she could. Paranoid, Valindra saw the Netherese threat as most immediate threat to her plans. More than anything, she wished them obliterated. Clariburnus had already begun to plunder magical items from Thayan and Ashmadai forces. Becoming the largest ongoing military conflict in the northern Sword Coast, ironically, the citizens of Neverwinter were oblivious to the the giant war between Thay and Netheril being waged around them. Their relationship with the Harpers shattered, the rebels quickly split into two groups: the Nashers and the Graycloaks. The Nashers then took residency in Neverwinter's Blacklake District, which Neverember had not secured. The Thayans instilled a Red Wizard, Dhafiyand, as Neverember's spymaster. By 1478 DR, Neverember's plan had been working, with Sabine's successful campaign against Valindra resulting in Thay becoming little more than a bedtime story. A spy in the employ of Neverember, Seldra Tylmarande created a fake crown of Neverwinter. As the year went on, sightings of the Red Wizards of Thay became more and more popular. Unaware that his spymaster Dhafiyand was a Red Wizard, Neverember ordered the man to take down the Nashers. To do so, Dhafiyand hired Rucas Sarfael, and ordered him to infiltrate the Nashers through Elyne Tschavarz. A Red Wizard, Tolivast, attempted to steal this crown for Valindra but failed. With the crown, Seldra created the persona of the Lost Heir and began to try and take control of the city. The Nashers, led by Arlon Bladeshaper, began growing desperate and forged an alliance with the Dead Rats and the Lost Heir. Rucas Sarfael succesfully infiltrated the Nashers and was present when the alliance with the Dead Rats happened. Due to Tolivast, however, the crown cursed Seldra and began to turn her insane. When plaguewrought abominations attacked Neverwinter, the Lost Heir descended and saved the day. General Sabine then recruited adventurers to look into the Lost Heir on behalf of Neverember. Manipulated by Seldra, the adventurers were sent on a false direction and sent to investigate the Dead Rats. While the heroes fought the Dead Rats, the Lost Heir urged Bladeshaper to attack Protector's Enclave to oust Neverember. After defeating the Dead Rats, the heroes were taken to Bladeshaper himself and allowed audience with the Lost Heir. The heroes defeated the Lost Heir and after a pursuit, learned of the villain to be none other than Seldra. After she revealed to the heroes the crown as being false, Seldra awakened a white dragon. The dragon was defeated by the adventurers. When the Nashers attempted to get the Crown of Neverwinter, they were attacked by a Red Wizard, whom Rucas Sarfael realized to be Dhafiyand. When the Red Wizard attacked Neverember, it announced Valindra's first public attack against Neverwinter in years. Sarfael was subsequently made the leader of the Black Blades. As a result of Dhafiyand's attack, Neverember became more open to the idea that the Thayans could be active in Neverwinter. As a result, he ordered Sabine to try and take care of it. In 1478 DR, Tam Zawad, Aubrin Crownsilver, Mehen, Farideh and Havilar arrived in Neverwinter. Arunika's sister, Rohini, was also sent by Invadiah to infiltrate the House of Knowledge and capture an aboleth. To do this, she killed Anthus, seduced Brother Vartan but was angered to discover Farideh in her city. In the conflict that ensued, the Ashmadai slaughtered Glaysans, Farideh and Havilar killed one of Mordai Vell's top lieutenants, Yvon Claven and Vartan used the Hex Locus to convert Rohini into an agent of the Aboleths - just like her sister had been made one years ago. Rohini was attacked directly by Invadiah but after losing the battle retreated into the Chasm. Resurfacing, Rohini sought out and converted Soman Galt and made him an agent of the Aboleths. With Galt firmly under their control, the aboleths determined that any emerging threats from the way of Neverember would be easy to stamp out. The aboleths hated the Ashmadai, but were content to let Mordai Vell operate and did not consider him a serious threat. The aboleths also began to siphon as much information as they could on Valindra - hoping to convert her. However, the aboleths were delicate not to make themselves known when dealing with Valindra or any Shadovar, for even they feared the powers of Szass Tam and Telamont Tanthul. Valindra was vaguely aware of the aboleths' presence and was enraged that she knew so little about so powerful a faction, but despite her best attempts was able to find out little. Clariburnus on the other hand was aware of an unnatural presence, but did not care enough to even confirm that it was the Abolethic Sovereignty. Her primary purpose being none other than the stewardship of the Hex Locus, Rohini moved to Helm's Hold to ensure that it would not be detected. Becoming the Prophet of Helm's Hold, those who lived at the cathedral worshiped Rohini as a goddess. Collecting test subjects for the Symphony of Madness, Rohini also used the cathedral as a base of operations. Becoming a figure of power, the aboleths used her as a mouthpiece through whom they sent out "prophecies" to influence the region. Rohini's biggest capture came when none of Sabine's men were able to slay the Green Dragon Chartilifax; catching the dragon in the thrall of her beauty, Rohini bestowed a kiss on him, forced her sorcerers to alter his form and placed the mighty beast in her crypts. With the Abolethic Sovereignty making overtures to Vansi Bloodscar's orcs, Rohini beguiled the orc commander into accepting her blessing - a spellscar with which she hoped to control them with. Feigning interest in Helm's Hold, the Netherese began to use their Uthgardt allies to infiltrate the cathedral so that if they were ever exposed, the investigation would lead away from Xinlenal. Jurden Splitlip headed this effort and was responsible for several murders within the cathedral and even more kidnappings. Using information from their prisoners, the Gray Wolves created covers for themselves within Helm's Hold and worked to create unrest so that Clariburnus could eventually sack the cathedral. While Clariburnus saw no need to directly pit himself against Neverember until he was ready to sack the city, the Shadovar did send spies to keep an eye on events. Engaged in a turf war with the aboleths, the Ashmadai wanted the Chasm closed. Hampering the Sovereignty's efforts, the Ashmadai took special effort to act out the aboleths. In his efforts to convert Soman Galt, Vell became suspicious of the mayor but wanted more evidence before he marked the mayor for death. Vell's pursuit of Sabine had begun to bear fruit as she visited his estate often. Even Neverember found Vell's presence to be enjoyable, the two spending much time together. The Ashmadai wished to outmaneuver Thay and recover the holy scepter. Desiring Valindra's phylactery, the Ashmadai wanted to kick the Thayans out and end the war with Netheril. To add further to their betrayal of Valindra, the Ashmadai often dealt with the Netherese in secret. Ultimately, Valindra continued to view the Ashmadai as tools or cannon fodder despite being aware they had their own ambitions. Clariburnus too saw the Ashmadai as Valindra's tools, but Orthinos Eln believed they may have had their own aspirations and had dispatched a force to find out. Valindra also had some quarrels with the orc forces of Vansi Bloodscar. Instead of viewing them as an immediate threat though, Valindra saw them as an irritation as only Obould XVII raising his levies would warrant her attention. The war with Thay had delayed Netheril's efforts to recover Xinlenal, with Valindra sending her forces out into Neverwinter Wood to kill Clariburnus' soldiers. In return, the Prince of Shade attacked and damaged the Dread Ring. Clariburnus desired to shut down the Thayan portal to Shadowfell and keep the Thayans reeling and unable to strike back. Using the Gray Wolves as front line soldiers against the Thayans, the barbarian lycanthropes began to suffer heavy losses and started mistrusting Clariburnus. Some of the Gray Wolves attempted a mutiny, but were easily quashed by Clariburnus. Escaping, these oathbreakers became known as the Forsworn and establishing a camp near Xinlenal, began to work against Netheril. Taking advantage of the attacks he ordered on the Dread Ring, Clariburnus sent the floating citadel Kolthrunal to the skies on the edge of the Thayan plateau. From there, the Netherese rained death on the fortified city of Surcross. Believing that if Surcross could fall, Clariburnus knew he could take the Thayan end of Shadowfell Road. 1484 DR: In 1484 DR, several aspects of the war had settled down. Bregan D'aerthe had stopped operating in the city and was split between Luskan and Menzoberranzan for the Darkening, which had also resulted in the cessation of interest in Neverwinter of the Many-Arrows orcs. Primarily, the Netherese interests had shifted elsewhere and they used their forces of Sembia to capture Archendale. With the deaths of Rivalen Tanthul and Brennus Tanthul, it could be assumed that on the Netherese end, the war began to dissipate. In 1487 DR, the mind of Aglarel Tanthul was shattered, Vattick Tanthul was killed and Clariburnus had been recalled to Thultanthar. With Telamont Tanthul being assassinated and Netheril falling into disarray, the Netherese had been taken out of the war by outside circumstances. It was unknown if Clariburnus survived the fall of Thultanthar, but if he did, was likely recuperating. In any case, Clariburnus would never be able to renew his activities in Neverwinter Wood as his nieces and Arcanist Gwelt had seized of Netheril as the Court of Three. As a result of most of the factions being forced out of Neverwinter, the war between the Shadovar and the Thayans was won by Neverwinter, as Neverember managed to keep holding the city until 1489 DR. Significant Leaders During the entire war, several leaders have arisen: * Dahlia Sin'felle - Representing Thay, 1451 DR * Sylora Salm - Representing Thay, 1451 DR - 1462 DR * Valindra Shadowmantle - Representing Thay, 1462 DR - Ongoing * Herzgo Alegni - Representing Netheril, 1451 DR, 1462 DR * Clariburnus Tanthul - Representing Netheril, 1467 DR - Ongoing * Dagult Neverember - Representing Waterdeep, 1467 DR - Ongoing * Soman Galt - Representing Waterdeep, 1467 DR - Ongoing * General Sabine - Representing Waterdeep, 1467 DR - Ongoing References Category:Articles lacking in-text citations Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril Category:Events